


In The End, I Can't Be Beat

by deadratz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, they go bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadratz/pseuds/deadratz
Summary: “You know how to sail?” Will questions, raising an eyebrow.“Yes, of course.”“Is there anything you can’t do?”Hannibal thinks for a moment, as if he can’t think of a single thing he’s not good at. Will rolls his eyes and waits.“I’m not particularly good at  bowling,” Hannibal finally responds.---Hannibal and Will go bowling. That's it, really.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	In The End, I Can't Be Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a shitpost I made on twitter. This is the first thing I have published. Please enjoy!  
> Title inspired by a lyric in Harley Poe's "Everybody Knows My Name"  
> Also this is not proofread, so please tell me if anything isn't making sense.

Following their collaborative murder of Francis Dolarhyde, and their free fall into the Atlantic Ocean, Hannibal and Will escape the United States by boat. Hannibal suggests Europe, where he has a house in France, and even though Will is not too sure it’s the best idea, they set their course. Hannibal somehow managed to have medical supplies stocked on the boat and Will decides not to ask, figuring Chiyoh is probably to thank. 

While Hannibal recovers from his injuries, Will is in charge of sailing because his stab wounds aren’t as bad as Hannibal’s gunshot wound. After a week of sailing towards Europe, though, Hannibal decides he’s sick of sleeping all the time and asks Will if he can take over the sail.

“You know how to sail?” Will questions, raising an eyebrow in disbelief

“Yes, of course.”

“Is there anything you  _ can’t _ do?”

Hannibal thinks for a moment, as if he can’t think of a single thing he’s not good at. Will rolls his eyes and waits. 

“I’m not particularly good at bowling,” Hannibal finally responds.

This causes Will to laugh, “Then I am taking you bowling the first chance I get.”

“As you wish,” Hannibal smiles. 

\----

It takes another two weeks to reach the southern coast of France, where Hannibal has a house under an alias. 

“How many properties do you even have? I know the FBI found several after you ran away with Bedelia,” Will questions when they walk into the large house.

“I have… more than I need, but it’s always beneficial to be prepared for any outcome.”

Will nods and begins to explore the house while Hannibal takes care of turning on the water, and putting sheets on the beds. There’s a spacious kitchen, of course. It wouldn’t be Hannibal’s house without one. There’s also a study with high bookshelves, though not many books, and a large wooden desk. Will notes a ladder next to the shelves, as well as a fireplace and two armchairs in the room. It almost reminded him of Hannibal’s office back in Baltimore. Will notices that there isn’t as much artwork or weird decorations in his house like Hannibal’s old home, but Will certainly does not mind one bit.

He takes the stairs to the second floor and finds Hannibal laying on the bed in the master bedroom. He walks over and lays down next to him, before curling into Hannibal’s side. Hannibal wraps his arms around Will and both men let out content sighs. 

“How have you been feeling? Still in pain?” Will asks into Hannibal’s chest, his fingers tracing circles lightly near Hannibal’s wound.

“Not much anymore. I am feeling better and stronger every day,” Hannibal says into Will’s mop of curls. He places a kiss to Will’s head.

“Good, then that means I can take you bowling and totally kick your ass.”

Hannibal laughs, “You just want to be able to beat me in something.”

Will nods. 

“I would like to rest first, but perhaps we can find a bowling alley tonight.”

“Alright, nap first, bowling later,” Will agrees and pulls the covers over both of them. 

After their nap, Hannibal pulls out his tablet to search for nearby bowling alleys while Will puts away some of their belongings from the boat. 

“I honestly would’ve expected you to be against this, Hannibal,” Will says as he walks back into the bedroom to look through Hannibal’s closet for something that might fit him. “I mean bowling alleys don’t really seem like your kinda thing with the pop music and they way they always smell.”

“Oh, but Will, you already know I would do anything to make you happy,” Hannibal says, coming to stand behind Will at the closet. He places a kiss on Will’s cheek and turns to see what they have to work with. “This sweater would look nice on you, and these slacks should fit just fine with a belt.”

Hannibal pulls out a forest green sweater and a pair of gray slacks, which Will promptly takes and starts changing into.

“You better not be planning on wearing a suit,” Will warns when Hannibal starts to pull out clothes for himself. Hannibal puts back what he grabbed without a word, and Will rolls his eyes. He does that a lot When they’re finally dressed and ready to go, Hannibal takes them out to the garage.

“Are we taking a motorcycle?” Will asks.

“Do you object?” Hannibal puts on a helmet and gets on the motorcycle.

Will shakes his head and puts on the helmet Hannibal offers him before climbing on behind Hannibal. 

It doesn’t take them long to get there and when they walk into the bowling alley, Will watches Hannibal’s nose scrunch, his face trying to hide his disgust. Will shakes his head, laughing and reaches out for Hannibal’s hand to pull him to the bowl desk.

“Bonjour,” the kid at the desk says, voice filled with boredness. Will could feel just how much this kid was ready to go home for the night and offered him a polite smile.

Hannibal speaks quick French with him, that Will doesn’t follow any of, except for a few numbers which he assumes are their shoe sizes. Hannibal hands over cash and takes the shoes the teenager placed on the counter.

“I cannot believe that you, Hannibal Lecter,” Will speaks quietly so no one else can hear, “are about to put on used bowling shoes.”

“As I said, Will, I would do anything for you.”

They both put on their shoes and pick out balls from the racks along the wall, and get their lane set up with fake names. 

It only takes one frame for Will to realize he’s been played. 

“I thought you said you can’t bowl,” Will says in disbelief after Hannibal gets a spare.

“I never said I could not, I simply said I’m not particularly good at it,” Hannibal shrugs.

Will can’t believe his eyes when Hannibal continues to knock down more pins than him.  _ Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,  _ he thinks. 

“I believe you told me you were going to kick my ass,” Hannibal smirks after he throws his last ball. It knocks down 3 of the 4 remaining pins.

Will looks at the scoreboard. Hannibal ‘not particularly good at bowling’ Lecter has managed a score of 220, meanwhile Will didn’t even break 100.

“Hannibal, that’s not,” Will struggles to find his words, still unable to believe what has just happened. “Just because you’re unable to bowl a perfect game doesn’t mean you’re not good at bowling. You’re annoying.”

“Oh, but you love me,” Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s waist and pulls him in for a quick kiss on the lips.

“Yeah, I do,” Will smiles. 

Will swears he will find something Hannibal’s actually not good at even if it kills him, because really, this is ridiculous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
